Sola de nuevo
by kuroyukihime14
Summary: Después de los incidentes de gato Tsubasa, Senjougahara Hitagi discute con Araragi llegando a los extremos de terminar con el. De nuevo se encuentra en ese salón vació siendo a alumna misteriosa y callada que no tiene ni un solo amigo.


"Terminamos"

Esas eran las palabras que habían salido de su boca a causa de una pelea con Araragi.

-Nunca he roto con un hombre, así que ni pienses que terminare contigo... ¿que fue eso? ¿mentí?

Senjougahara estaba en el lugar de siempre, el mismo sitio en el que estaba antes de conocerlo. Sentada en un lugar no muy visible del salón cerca de la ventana. Citando la frase que ella misma había dicho no podía dejar de sentirse frustrada consigo misma ¿Que tan desesperada y molesta podía estar como para romper con el?

-Estúpido Araragi, apresúrate y desaparece de mi mente.

"Alguien tan retorcida como yo no debió involucrarse con alguien como el. Sabia desde un principio que no eramos compatibles"

El silencio que llenaba por completo aquel salón vació le hacia sentirse mas sola que antes. Ella estaba acostumbrada a después de que todos se marcharan no era nada nuevo. Lo peor de todo era que su asiento estaba al lado que el de aquel chico. El que ambos fueran en el mismo salón ya era bastante malo como para tener que verle la cara con solo voltear a su derecha.

Aquella chica de pelo morado solo estaba distrayéndose con su engrapadora mientras veía por la ventana a los últimos chicos marcharse del edificio. Apretaba y aflojaba el agarre de aquel instrumento dejando caer las grapas en su escritorio. Su molestia incremento cuando vio a lo lejos a una pareja tomada de la mano mientras caminaban debajo de un paraguas.

Ella era el tipo de persona que nunca admitiría sentirse celosa de ese tipo de cosas e incluso se atrevería a decir que le asqueaba la idea de ponerse cursi. Y aun así... ella llego a ponerse tan cursi como esos chicos cuando el aceptó ser su novio.

-Debí irme antes de que empezara a llover... olvide mi sombrilla.

"Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Araragi. Araragi Koyomi..."

Solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que termino con el y ya podía asegurar que lo odiaba, aunque eso no fuera cierto. De nuevo comenzó a juguetear con su engrapadora. Era la misma engrapadora terrorífica con la que había engrapado la boca de su novio. La misma que siempre llevaba como protección.

No pudo evitar recordar un poco a aquel chico. El primer chico del cual podía asegurar estar enamorada.

Antes se había enamorado de alguien mas, aquella persona cuyo nombre no quiso pronunciar en el interrogatorio de Oshino cuando la libero del cangrejo pesado. Aunque esa persona era la primera de la cual se enamoro... no era nada comparada con Araragi Koyomi.

Araragi era alguien que pertenecía a todos. El daría su propia vida por salvar a alguien, incluso si no fuera su amigo el lo ayudaría. Esa fue la forma en la que se conocieron. Un chico insistente que no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola con su problema. Un chico necio que dijo "Yo te ayudare" aun después de ser amenazado. Un chico de quien se había enamorado.

Era verdad... el pertenecía a todos, pero ella era la persona mas importante para aquel chico.

Para ese punto se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho,pero el peso de sus acciones ya era demasiado como para intentar remediarlo o sentirse culpable por lo que hizo. el terminar con la persona a la que quería significaba de cierta forma que ya no podrían ser amigos, ya no podría llamarle, ya no seria visitada por el y no volvería a hablar con el. De nuevo... estaba sola en un salón sin que a nadie le importara quien era ella, que clase de persona era o lo que ella sintiera. Estaba sola de nuevo.

"Volví al inicio"

No se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, sin embargo podía notarse un leve movimiento en ella. Estaba temblando y si alguien la hubiese visto habría sabido de inmediato que estaba llorando.

Se derrumbo de un momento a otro al encontrarse sola en un salón que debería estar lleno de gente. Un salón en él que ella no debía estar si Koyomi no estaba en él. Rápidamente se limpio la cara con las mangas de su blusa.

-Mi lado tsundere debe haberse puesto algo defectuoso.

Senjougahara no podía dejar de intentar bromear en momentos como ese, incluso si se encontraba sola.

Kaiki era el único que conocía esa parte de ella. Era una persona frágil en el fondo, pero por mas desgracias que le pasaran jamas se derrumbaría.

Hitagi miro por la ventana para confirmar que la lluvia había parado un poco. tomo sus cosas y se apresuro a irse de la escuela lo mas rapido que pudo.

Senjougahara se apresuro al caminar para evitar ser atrapada por la lluvia de nuevo.

-¡Gahara-san!

De inmediato reconoció esa voz que la llamaba. ella no se detuvo. Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás.

"Estúpido Araragi. Te engrapare de nuevo si te acercas"

-¡Gahara-san! No me ignores, harás que desee suicidarme.

-¿No seria mejor morir como la persona insignificante que eres?

-¡¿De nuevo con los insultos?! Al menos detente cuando me hablas.

-Oh, lo siento, pero tengo algo de prisa

-¡Espera!- cuando menos lo noto Araragi ya la había alcanzado y la sostenía del brazo.- Si no frenas no podremos arreglarlo. Yo no quiero terminar.

-¿directo al punto? Eso es inesperado de ti Araragi kun

-Gahara san, yo no quiero que esto termine. Estoy seguro de que...

-No iras a decir que sigo enamorada de ti ¿verdad? ¿Como termina esa frase? ¿Estoy seguro de que...?

-De que tu tampoco quisiste terminarlo. Lo se por la forma en que me miraste cuando lo hiciste.

En ningún momento se dio la vuelta para verlo. No resistiría mas si se daba la vuelta.- Crees conocerme, no bromees con ese tipo de cosas.

-¿De nuevo estas de Tsundere?

-Quien sabe...

-¿Y bien?

-¿Como puedes seguir tras de mí? Soy alguien pésima, grosera y te trato como basura ¿como es que sigues ahí?

-Te amo.

Senjougahara se quedo callada, no dijo nada mas. Siguió con la mirada fija en el pavimento.

-Te lo dije en nuestra primera cita ¿no? Amo todo de ti, no hay nada que me desagrade. Incluso tu violencia y tus malas palabras. Las quiero todas, porque así es como eres tu.

-Dices cosas geniales de vez en cuando.

-Senjougahara... ¿me amas?

-Si...lo hago

-¿Que te gusta de mi?

-Eres amable, eres lindo y eres como el príncipe que salvaría a su princesa de cualquier peligro.

-Entonces... déjame salvarte de nuevo. Incluso si rompes conmigo de nuevo, estaré esperando en la puerta de tu casa para volver a salvarte.

Sus palabras fueron suficientes para que ella al fin se diera la vuelta y lo mirara fijamente sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

-Perdón.

-No importa... pero en serio res cruel. terminaste conmigo. Casi llegue a suicidarme ¿sabes?

-Mi culpa.

-Entonces... ¿seras mi novia de nuevo?

-Por supuesto, eso si quieres una novia tan violenta como yo.

-Claro que la quiero.

-Oye Araragi.-kun... ¿Por que habíamos peleado?

-¿huh? ¿Tan mala memoria tienes?

-Si

-Te conté que Shinobu me beso e intentaste asesinarme.

-ah... ya recuerdo.

-Exageras algunas veces.

-Cállate o volveré a terminar contigo.

-Lo retiro.

-Araragi Koyomi ¿me amas? ¿Estarías dispuesto a quedarte conmigo a pesar de mi actitud inmadura?

-Por supuesto, creo que es la primera vez que en verdad me he enamorado de alguien.

-Yo creo lo mismo de mi. en verdad soy afortunada.

"Soy afortunada de tenerte. No serias capaz de dejarme sola, pero que eres alguien muy amable"

Mientras ambos caminaban en una calle cerca del parque en donde comenzaron su noviazgo.. de nuevo comenzó a llover. El joven saco un paraguas plegable de su mochila y se cubrieron con el.

-¿Lo sabias Araragi? En japón se considera un acto romántico el ir debajo de un paraguas con tu novia.

Ella se colgó de su brazo. Kaiki de verdad tenia razón sobre ella. Desde el primer momento en el que la conoció supo que clase de persona era.

"Ella trata a su novio como si nunca antes en su vida se hubiese enamorado. Esa es la forma correcta de vivir. No hay nada incomparable. No hay nada irreemplazable, así debe ser".


End file.
